Swimming in Love
by MinervaGirl8
Summary: Minerva recalls romantic times with her late husband as she swims. Hermione walks in on the scene of her mentor in an indecent state and is hypnotized. She wants the older witch but will Minerva want her? One-shot MM/HG


The water swished over he head, bringing a sense of peace over her body. She engulfed her whole form, freely moving through the deep water. It made her forget the stress in her life; all the pressure and responsibility fell off her shoulders like scales when she hit the water. There was a time when she used to swim with her lover, who would make love to her there in the pool. The man would comment on the irony of his tabby cat loving to swim. He would chuckle over his redundant joke every time, as Minerva would roll her eyes. His humor wasn't the best for sure, but it was just perfect for her. Oh, how she missed Albus. If she listened closely to the air around her she could sometimes hear his laugh, faint but joyful. His presence was there with her as she recalled their sensuous times.

They used to sneak down to the pool after midnight and strip down to nothing. Some nights they would playfully jump right into the water in a child like manner, but other times they would walk slowly into the water embraced in a deep snog. It was always so beautiful either way. Minerva continued their tradition of skinny-dipping even after his death. She craved his touch and love. The only way she seemed to feed the craving was to swim gracefully.

Hermione Granger was shocked but hypnotized at the sight that lay before her. Seeing the Headmistress gliding through the water in such in indecent state was enough to make her blush. Hermione observed the gentle curves of the petite waist, the supple chest, and long legs. The temperature slowly rose in Hermione's chest; how Minerva stayed under water so long and her elegant swimming was making Hermione hot and bothered. The scene before her was beautiful.

Minerva was coming up to the surface and Hermione went to walk away but Minerva already knew the young witch was there. "My dear, some would find it rude to stare." Hermione didn't know if she was more surprised at the comment of the full naked body of her mentor as she emerged from the water.

"I—I didn't mean to intrude. The door was open and you didn't respond to my knocks…and I...I'm sorry."

The milky shoulders, the swell of her breasts, the perky nipples, the flat stomach, the gentle black curls, and the secret center were all in view. "Now what may I ask has brought you here? I can get dressed first if that would make you feel more comfortable."

Hermione nodded her head as Minerva reached for her light purple robe. Emerald was the typical color of the older witch's choice but purple was Albus' favorite color on his wife. "I'm sorry for my indecency but seeing as we are both adult women…"

"Of course," Hermione slowly said as she now took in the features of her mentor's face. The wisps of black hair sticking to her wet face, the piercing green eyes and her high cheekbones.

"Hermione my dear, what did you want to discuss?" she asked as she placed her hand on the younger witch's arm. Hermione felt her body light on fire; instinct caused her to grab Minerva's hand and kiss it. The witches looked at each other for a moment before Minerva spoke. "Would you like to join me for a swim?" Her voice was soft and loving.

Hermione didn't speak; she reached down to untie the robes of the woman in front of her. With a flick of Minerva's wrist Hermione stood equally exposed. She leaned in, gave a small kiss on the young teacher's lips and slid into the water once more. Hermione followed behind quickly.

"You are intoxicating Minerva…"

* * *

Lips crashed together, hands searching, bodies rising in pleasure, the need for relief was stronger than ever. They lay in the large bed together.

"This is crazy…but so right, I need you!" Hermione's moans and cries were loud. Fingers wandered around in her most private area as the young witch tried to catch her breath as her pumping fingers overwhelmed her.

A small chuckle left the mouth of the Headmistress. "I never thought I would end up with a beautiful woman who I used to teach. Albus must be laughing right now."

"I never thought I would actually make love to you either, Minerva." Her eyes were starting to close.

Slow caressing lulled the young witch to sleep as her mentor held her tight. Minerva looked over at the picture of her and her late husband. "Thanks Albus…I love you."

* * *

MinervaGirl8- I wrote this one a few years back, I edited it and decided to post it. Tell me what you think lovelies! HUGS!


End file.
